The Slytherin Princess
by otterly.malfoy
Summary: The spell never did hit Harry that night. On that fateful night, Dumbledore made the worst mistake he ever made. Syrena Potter was sent to live with the Dursleys, while Harry grew up with his parents into an arrogant boy. Their lives were different, very different. How would the wizarding world face when they find out their saver is a cunning, Slytherin girl? Warnings inside.


**A/N** Hello! I was known a while back as Fae Black-Fawley, and I decided to rewrite the story into something new as I kind of forgot my old password. Whooops. Anyways, I present to you, the new and kind of improved version of The Potter Twins and The Grave Mistake!

 **Disclaimer** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

 **Warnings/Things to Expect** Potters/Ron/Harry/Molly/Dumbledore bashing? Kind of? Harry/Ginny, Syrena/unknown, Nuna, Draco/Hermione, Wolfstar. Parent!wolfstar. Slash. Helpful Criticism is appreciated. No flames, please? Kind of cliche, I know.

 **Edit 1** Made it twins instead of triplets. Now Harry is the WBWL.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dumbledore's Office, February 1980**

Albus Dumbledore set in his office, bent over a parchment with ink that was barely dry. The words of the prophecy that may very well decide the world. He had just come back from the Hogs Head, after finishing an interview with Sybill Trelawney. She was hired, but for only one reason.

The prophecy in front of him was given by her, and he wanted to keep her close in case of any new prophecies. If Tom had gotten to her before him, he dread what would have happened. The fate of the wizarding world was in front of him, and finally, he could fulfill his dream.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the two kings approaches..._

 _Born to those who have thrice defied…_

 _The one who will turn, born as the seventh month dies…_

 _Bringing an unconquerable army…_

 _Both the light and dark shall shun the chosen…_

 _The dark shall mark the chosen as an equal…_

 _The light will then send the chosen off…_

 _But the chosen possess the power they know not…_

 _They will fall into ruin at the hands of the chosen…_

 _The chosen can enhance or destroy the world…_

 _For the better, or for the worst..._

 _Ruin it, or lead it into a better dawn…_

 _The one who can destroy the two leaders approach…_

 _As the seventh month dies…_

And he, being the great man he always is, had already solved it.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the two kings approaches…_ That would be the Tom and The Minister. After all, if he was right about the next line - he was sure he was -, why would they even fight against him? _Born to those who have thrice defied…_ Potters and the Longbottoms, then. Both trusted him implicitly, and he was sure at least half of their money would be going towards him. If they died, it wouldn't be too much of an impact on the war.

 _The one who will turn, born as the seventh month dies…_ End of July then. Turn... He had contemplated about the boy turning against him, but instead decided it would be turning to him for advice. And yes, he had basically decided that it would be a boy. After all, a girl would be a weakling against the Dark Lord. Of course, back then, the wizarding world didn't recognize witches on the same level as wizards. _Bringing an unconquerable army…_ He could use this army to his advantage after taking the boy under his wing.

 _Both the light and dark shall shun the chosen…_ He'll just pay attention to him, simple. How hard would that be? _The dark shall mark the chosen as an equal…_ A physical mark, maybe? That would make it easier. But what mark would it be? It couldn't be the Dark Mark, it was too insanely complicated. But Tom was always one to be complicated… Or perhaps a 'V'. Yes, a V seems fine. _The light will then send the chosen off…_ To his destiny probably, if he had any say in it.

 _But the chosen possess the power they know not…_ He could harness that power and use it for his own Greater Good. _They will fall into ruin at the hands of the chosen…_ The Minister and Tom. _The chosen can enhance or destroy the world… For the better, or for the worst… Ruin it, or lead it into a better dawn…_ He would lead the boy to what he wanted, and he was sure to achieve that easily.

Skimming the last two lines, Dumbledore nodded, satisfied. Now, time to break this out to his followers. Safe in the knowledge that only he knew the prophecy, he left the parchment on the table. Or so he thought.

o - o - o - o - o

 **Godric's Hollow, July 31 1980**

James Potter was elated. One moment ago, his wife was cursing his name, and the next, he had the most perfect baby boy in his arms. Already born with messy black hair and stunning green eyes, the boy was a blend of Lily and James perfectly. He held the boy at arm's length, admiring their similarities.

"Hello, Harry James Potter."

"James? James!"

"Lils? What's happening?"

"Looks like there's one on the way." The midwife commented, preparing herself once more.

James was far from happy. He and Lily had spent a ton of time making the perfect nursery, and this child, who was he or she to disrupt the plan they had perfected over and over again. Anger, shock, and annoyance clawed at him. How dare he or she steal the spotlight from his darling! Lily went down cursing his name once more, and a moment later, James had twins.

Lily was cradling a baby girl, a look of annoyance on her face. Despite being able to kill her then and there, she hadn't. She was that heartless or cruel. But she had to fight the annoyance of going through labor another time. St. Mungos told her that she would only have one! The nursery was only prep for one anyways, and the girl would have to make do with a makeshift cot.

The girl was the exact resemblance of Lily, albeit with James messy hair. The couple surveyed the mess that was the plan for their future in front of them, caused by this girl that shouldn't have existed in the first place. Their favorite was already chosen within a minute.

"What will you name her?" The midwife asked, oblivious to the annoyance on the couple's face.

"Syrena Joy Potter."

o - o - o - o - o

 **Godric's Hollow, Halloween 1981**

It was just six PM when hell broke loose. Lily Potter was currently in the kitchen, baking cookies for Harry, wondering if her son would like them. Barely any thought was given to Syrena, despite her being her own child too. James walked forward, slipping his hands around her, playfully nipping at her ear.

Batting him away, although unable to contain the smile on her face, she pulled out the cookies from the oven and placed them on the table, waiting for them to cool. She could cast a spell to cool them then and there, but her wand was in the nursery, and it felt great to do things by the Muggle way.

She could hear Harry's crying. Her darling must be hungry! "James, do you have your wand?"

"Hmm? Nah, I left it in our room. I mean, it's not like Voldemort would barge in any second, right?"

Suddenly, the alarm rang. Both stood rooted to the spot. One thought ran through their heads. Peter? How could he! James urged, "Lily! Go and protect Harry!" A huge explosion rattled the house. Not a second thought was given to Syrena. Nicking her finger, Lily ran up to the Nursery and dripped a drop of blood onto the runes around Harry's cot. Syrena's makeshift cot was placed at the other end of the room, unprotected and vulnerable.

The door was blasted open, and Voldemort stepped in, his pale face marred with an evil smirk. Squashing down the fear he had, James stepped forward, and he held up both hands as if to show he had no wand. "Before you kill me, I have a deal for you."

A cold voice replied, "So, has Dumbledore's precious House of Gryffindor finally decide to turn dark?"

Without replying to his taunts, James continued, "If you don't harm Lily and Harry, you can have Syrena. The prophecy is about Neville, Syrena or Harry, isn't it? You'll be immortal and we'll be rid of our burden."

"Did I ever say I will listen to you?" He sneered, and with a sweeping gesture, James was thrown back, head hitting the wall with a sickening thud. Walking up the stairs, Lily allowed him entry, having heard the conversation downstairs, albeit not the final part. Finally, their burden would be gone, and they won't be accused of killing an innocent child. No one ever told them that they were just as bad as the traitor that betrayed them.

Sending a quick Stupefy towards the girl, Voldemort considered his promise to Snape. Alright, he wouldn't kill the girl, but Potter downstairs… He'll get rid of him after he finished with the children. After all, if he wanted to accomplish being the lord of Hogwarts, he had to do it.

He knew that by tomorrow morning, not a single person that was alive would be in this house after he was done with them. He entered the Nursery and immediately felt a strong surge of magic coming from one side. To his surprise, it was a girl. She was the child of the prophecy.

"Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot off, and instead of hitting his target, struck the cot, which exploded into a million pieces.

Where did she go? Hissing in anger, he turned towards the source of magic blindly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" This time, he fell. But before he did that, he saw the black-haired boy glowing a brilliant gold. Perhaps he was stronger than he seemed? The chosen one decided, Voldemort let out his final cry of agony. The roof collapsed due to the magic overload in the room.

A piece of debris cut a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead, and he screamed angrily, before bursting into tears once more. The golden aura around Syrena slowly subsided. What Voldemort didn't know that the golden glow around Harry was because of the girl. However, his curses did hit her, and in turn, she had a scar that would haunt her for life.

Syrena was a wavy line, akin to a snake, on her wrist. It oozed out black pus, which gradually disappeared. Voldemort never made a Horcrux that night.

o - o - o - o - o

Three hours later, Dumbledore rushed into the house, followed by half of the order. James and Lily had already been revived, and they were now looking for the children. Lily was in a frenzy, looking for Harry, as she was confident that he was still alive. Voldemort had k to his promise, hadn't he?

"The boy has been found! The girl too!" Dumbledore had rushed into the Nursery almost immediately, and spotting the two of them huddled in a cot. James and Lily, with the rest of the Order, followed closely behind. Harry was bawling loudly, while Syrena was seemingly absorbed in her own world, quietly sitting there.

James and Lily shared a look of dismay at the sight of Syrena, but they scooped up Harry and began cooing at him. Dumbledore saw the lightning mark on Harry's forehead first and immediately decided the prophecy child then and there. It was like Voldemort to live a mark like that. The girl's mark was basic, and Dumbledore was confident Voldemort wanted to achieve a complicated effect.

Taking Harry from Lily, Dumbledore announced something that would change the world for the better or for the worse. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Harry James Potter, the boy who lived!"

James and Lily rushed over, cradling their baby proudly. The entire Order rushed around them, cooing at the baby. Only the Godfather of the child that was left out, scooped her up.

"None of them care about these children?" Remus muttered as he scooped up his goddaughter.

"Apparently not." Sirius snorted, gazing at what was his husband's goddaughter, while his own godson was being admired. James was bound to remove him soon anyways. "What's gotten into Prongs and Prancer, I mean James and Lily. Ever since they had children, they changed!"

Remus could only shrug. Watching the Order coo over Harry, he rocked Syrena and lull her into a deep slumber. After all, she had had an exhausting day.

The world would pay for what they did towards Syrena Joy Potter, slowly and painfully.


End file.
